Kepler Sisters
'''The Keplers '''are a group within the sisterhood comprised of completely alien beings . Unlike others in the sisterhood, Keplers draw their power from their specific alien planets, and represent a species of alien. Each Kepler sister and her species is uniquely adapted to her planet, and as a result does not resemble human beings (or any earth-evolved beings). Keplers are not innately magical on their own, rather their abilities come from their evolved traits and are a result of biodiversity rather than supernatural causes (like soulbursts). Federation of Kepler Sisters The Federation of Kepler Sisters exists as a unifying entity meant to act as a network for Keplers and their respective people. The Federation was originally created as a means of uniting "humanitarian" (a misnomer in this context, as they are aliens) efforts to preserve the failing planets currently and formerly inhabited by the Keplers and their respective species. When an unknown event causes their planets to no longer be hospitable to their species, the Keplers founded a tight network as a means to create stability and aid to ailing worlds. Their people suffering on their homeworlds, however, had led to only minimal effectiveness of the Federation, despite the best efforts of the council-sisters. The Federation leaders had been desperately trying to slow down the demise of their planets in a gathered effort, but were failing when Sloan discovers them. They were likely in assembly trying to sort out their issues for at least a year to a few years. The High Counsel The Federation of Kepler Sister's High Counsel consists of a group of highly integrated overseers tasked with integrating the Keplers with one another and into Sloan's network of senshi. The High Counsel members include: Kepler 16b (GabiStar) Kepler 64b (iLantiis) Kepler 9d (Marushi-Dracul) Kepler 28b (Maiyuna) Kepler 413b (NickyFlamingo) The high council's role is to aggregate the diverse technologies developed by individual Kepler species and cultures into a central humanitarian force. They are tasked with collecting all the possible solutions the independent worlds have to offer and create a master plan to save their worlds. It's not going well. The Sloan Intervention During the Inversion War, Dark Cecily's black hole creates a rift in spacetime, pulling the Kepler Federation flagship into the remnants of battle as the singularity collapsed. When the Federation of Kepler Sisters finds it's way into the gaze of the Sloan Queen, their distress signal is swiftly noted and investigated by Messier 107 and Messier 40. However, due to the alien nature of the Keplers, understanding and interpreting the needs of the newcomers proves quite difficult, even for the Sloan Queen. In order to communicate, the Keplers were given their own small soulbursts. Physical Characteristics Keplers are their own species of creature. The are alien / non-human, and most are only vaguely humanoid (many are bipeds, but most do not resemble human beings in any real way). Keplers are highly adapted and intelligent creatures, and are typically the dominant organism on their planet. They have unique cultures and express the characteristics of their civilization in their own unique ways. As intelligent creatures, all Keplers have some degree of technology, though their methods of developing innovation and means of upkeeping is unique to the species and their needs. As a united federation, all Kepler sister representatives are awarded a rhombus brooch to signify their inclusion. Biodiversity Keplers are uniquely adapted to the environmental demands of their planet. As a result, each Kepler is representative of an entire species designated to their specific world, which has developed by means of evolution through natural selection . Species-Specific Technology All Kepler species have independently developed cultural and scientific technologies to further progress their fitness on their own planet systems. As a result, the Federation of Kepler Senshi has the most diverse technological advances in the Alliance. As each member of the Federation has their own rich cultural and technological history, it is of no surprise that the differences between Kepler Tech is numerous and vast. For example, the Cryopetri species of Kepler 16b have developed technologies utilizing their planet's unique atmospheric convection currents to take their terrestrial beings from land-dwelling animals to explorers of the skies. By use of parachute-like draping in the Cryopetri clothing, warm updrafts carry individuals upwards into higher elevations in Kepler 16b's atmospherehttp://gabistar.deviantart.com/art/OC-Kepler-16b-513163273 Category:Kepler